


The sound of silence

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, General au, If this sounds like you then please take care of yourselves kiddos, Jack is actually supportive and not a douche, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Okay not exactly that but metaphorical haha, Rhys has issues and Jack has tissues lolol, angst and reassurance, don't worry you'll feel good at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Sometimes Rhys goes silent. When it happens, Jack doesn't quite know what to do, but he does it well enough to see Rhys through it.An excuse to write something slightly angsty with a supportive Jack because it's fun when he's not a total dick but a good partner. My tags read strange I promise it won't bring you down.





	The sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is back to writing fic when I lay my head on my pillow at night. Not sure what it says about my own recovery that this is what I quickly jot down hahah :)

Sometimes, Rhys goes silent.

It doesn't necessarily follow a pattern-- like with the changing of the seasons or the orbiting of Helios- but Jack always knows when a drop is coming.

His smiles become a bit too stretched, his bustling social calendar suddenly becomes empty, and more to the point, his usual conversation becomes a bit thinner, his gaze far away; distracted, until he stops initiating or acknowledging conversation altogether. 

Jack usually finds him staring off into space-- literally- in front of the large window in the living room. He puts a hand on the younger man’s shoulder with a softly spoken “Rhysie”, and the younger man inclines himself towards Jack but doesn't engage with him otherwise.

It’s when he begins tossing and turning in his sleep that Jack knows it's definitely here. Rhys doesn't get any rest at night, and his attempts to keep appearances up during the day appear too broken and hollow. He's oddly jumpy and easily startled if Jack doesn't make his presence known, and he retreats further into himself with deep-rooted introspection.

It's times like this that Jack is worried the lankier man might break; brittle like a piece of glass. He still tends to his business or moves about the penthouse, but there's no real drive to his procession. It's as if Rhys goes through the motions of his routine robotically, hoping it will keep everything together or pause the inevitable as he sinks even deeper in ways he can't even see.

It never does though.

It's not that Rhys has a problem, necessarily, but more like he's haunted by ghosts Jack can't see or hear. He won't speak about it to Jack-- the when or why- but the telltale way he strokes at his cybernetic arm, or scratches the edge of a fingernail into the creases of his port, tells Jack all he needs to know. It's not something Jack can fix, and that powerlessness grates on the older man to no avail.

It's best if Jack just takes him by the hand to their bed-- wraps arms around him and throws a leg over his own- and holds him. It might take a few hours, or it might take a whole three days, but eventually Rhys is able to sleep the night after without tossing and turning from nightmares. Jack’s arms have proven to be a valuable ally in the older man's opinion.

Sometimes Rhys fights against it, nervous energy unable to be contained-- as if he needs to flee the space and confines of the older man’s embrace- but Jack just holds him even firmer; as if he could force all the cracks in the younger man back together. And it helps. It really does, because Jack is an unmovable rock in the depths crashing about inside the younger man.

Sometimes, though, Rhys doesn't fight at all, and just lays there limp in Jack's arms while the older man strokes his back and kisses his forehead. He stays away from the younger man’s cybernetic parts, and murmurs about nothing until Rhys’ breathing evens out into sleep. It's the only thing he knows to do that actually seems to help, and he knows the younger man needs him beside him.

Jack isn't sure which one is better, but he knows which one he prefers. He's not sure what else to do in these situations since talking seemed not to work. He needs to just be there, he knows, while whatever Rhys is analyzing in his mind is being worked through and dealt with. Jack doesn't like quiet, blank Rhys, but at least in holding him close he can pretend they're just cuddling as per usual-- even if Rhys doesn’t acknowledge the gentle suggestions or remarks from the older man.

After a good night's sleep where he _doesn’t_ toss all night, the Rhys he knows begins to come back, little by little. It's in the way his lips twitch at some stupid remark Jack has made, or the entwining of his fingers with Jack’s own hand. He’ll return Jacks embrace proper instead of lying there passively accepting it; wrap one of his own arms around the older man and push his face into his chest, breathing deeply. 

Jack knows Rhys has outrun his demons when Jack is in bed alone following a drop; when Rhys has actually gotten up before him for the first time in days.

Rhys makes amazing pancakes for breakfast and sets things up with a light smile when Jack comes shuffling in sleepily, roused by the scent. Rhys softly asks him if he wants orange juice or coffee, and Jack always murmurs tiredly for the coffee while he sets down to breakfast without any other questions.

It's small dialogue at first-- little touches and looks that initiate contact with the older man- then eventually Rhys’ smiles and voice and light in his eyes comes back, and Jack knows they've broken through to the other side and that this time is done. 

When he kisses the younger man, and the motion is returned in addition to a grateful hug, something inside of the CEO sighs with gratitude that it's finished, if at least until the next time. Jack always feels silly by how reassured _he_ feels after this, that his Rhysie is back, and he makes light hearted jokes about a few jobs that have piled up for the younger man-- namely hand and blow. Rhys laughs and tells him to shut up and they'll be late for work, but he lets Jack pull him into his arms and kiss all over his face and neck while cuddling him close.

The following day makes the previous ones feel like some weird sort of dream limbo, as Rhys is chatty again and Jack talks his ear off as if nothing was ever awry. There is some lingering lethargy, but it quickly burns away as he gets back to his daily routines proper.

Rhys knows Jack wants to ask about it all-- or at least, question things they both know Rhys doesn't have the answers to- but he doesn't press the younger man. The CEO gives him openings a plenty should he want-- or _need_ \- to discuss it, but it's things Rhys can't even quantify himself, and things he figured years should have dulled down to nothing by now. Too much thought about it is maddening, and Rhys just hopes that this time will be the last. 

If it's not though, that's okay. Jack knows how to be loud enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish recovery was so easy. I left this pretty ambiguous on purpose. Read into it as you will :) This damn thing got its title from the same song because I can't get it out of my head after the word 'silent' got in there hahhaa
> 
> Come follow my ass on [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com) And check out my 100+ master list of rhack fic....yes, I have a problem haha


End file.
